Experiment XIII
by Ms. Bear
Summary: She was created in Castle Oblivion. She was created by mistake. She was created because two morons decided to knock down a ton of chemicals and destroy Vexen's laboratory. T for language.
1. BOOM

**Yuki:** Hey guys! Yeah, I got this from a dream I had. I really wanted to write it and put it up, so here it is! And be kind to moi please! The first chappie is really short, so sorry!

**CHAPTER ONE: BOOM!!!**

Vexen was currently in his lab working on his potions, when Demyx burst in, Axel hot on his trail. Demyx knocked Vexen down as he scrambled under the table, causing the vial Vexen was holding to crash to the floor, it's contents splattering all over the floor. Vexen growled.

"Demyx! Axel! OUT!OUT!**OOOOOOOOUT**!!!" he yelled. He was ignored, however, and even more vials and bottles fell to the ground and shattered as the two other Nobodies raced around the laboratory. As they neared a particularly large beaker(A/N: I have no clue if I spelt this thingy right, it's the thing you put chemicals in that look like vases...but they're not...don't yell at moi) that had the label 'Experiment XIII' and 'DO NOT TOUCH' in large letters above it, Vexen shrieked.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!"

But it was too late; Demyx crashed right into it, followed by Axel, who slipped in the gooey liquid that now mixed with the other potions and concoctions on the floor, and was now covered in the goo. Axel growled and, before Vexen could warn him, lit his chakrams on fire.

Now…Fire was not a good thing to have near chemicals; especially if you're standing in said chemicals and also have said chemicals on your person.

Oops.

**BOOM**

**Yuki:** I told ya it was short. But I'm gonna put up more chapters faster 'cause I've already typed some up.


	2. Daddy!

**Chapter 2: Daddy?!?! O.O**

In another part of the castle, everybody else, hearing the explosion, rushed to see what it was. As they neared the lab, they saw that the door had been blown off the hinges and was across the hall, slammed onto the opposite wall. Leaning against the charred door was a very burnt Vexen, who groaned and slid down to the floor. Axel and Demyx were on either side of the door, smushed up against the wall. They too groaned and slid down to the floor, coughing up ash(A/N: I think…). They were all covered in ash and their hair was singed at the ends, their faces blackened with soot.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!!!!!!" Xemnas roared.

"Those _cough_ IDIOTS mixed up all my chemicals with the_ cough_ experiment I had been working on _cough_!" Vexen yelled, gesturing towards the sheepishly grinning goons on either side of him.

"Saix! Get in there and see how much damage was done, while I talk to these idiots about fighting in Vexen's lab…_again_." Xemnas ordered. Saix nodded and entered the still smoking laboratory. The Superior then turned to the sitting members who were still recovering.

"What is this! Like the--What _eighth_ time that you have caused trouble in, broken something in and/or blown up Vexen's lab?!?!!" Xemnas questioned.

"Yeah, but it was Demyx's fault! He got me wet with those stupid forms again!" Axel exclaimed.

"I only did that because you tried to burn my sitar _AGAIN_!!" Demyx defended himself.

"You are both at fault, and now we have to fix Vexen's lab because of you two YET AGAIN!! Do you d--"

"Um, Superior….I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have…a problem," Saix interrupted Xemnas mid-rant.

"What's the….problem…?" Xemnas trailed off as he turned to see a snow-white haired girl clinging to Saix. She wore a simple white dress with gold lining and angel sleeves that covered her hands. She had big golden eyes and a cute little nose, too. She would have looked like a regular human…if she didn't have two black cat ears and a long black cat tail.

"Who's the chick?" Axel asked, shooting the girl a flirty look that caused her to hide behind Saix even more.

"I just found her hiding under a table." Saix replied. When the girl spotted Vexen, her ears perked up, and her tail swished excitedly.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, running up and hugging a very shocked Vexen.

O.o

**Tsume:** Woah, plot twist!

**Yuki: **Tsume-chan! Yay! Hey pplz, Tsume's joining my commentary for now on!

**Tsume and Yuki: **WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _dancedancedance_


	3. Stickin' to Saix

**Yuki: **Wheeeeeeee! Yuki here!

**Tsume:** Tsume too!

**Yuki: **Chapter three ready to go!

**Tsume:** And Yuki apoligizes for the really short chappies and hopes you forgive her

**Yuki: **boohoo

**CHAPTER THREE: STICKIN' TO SAIX**

"D-D-D-Daddy?!" Vexen croaked.

**THUMP**

Vexen had fainted. The girl ran back to Saix and gripped his arm tightly.

"Daddy passed out!" she yelped. Xemnas coughed.

"Well…until we find out what the hell she's doing here and what's with the ears and tail…the girl will be watched by Axel and Demyx as punishment for ruining the lab." he announced.

"But Xemnas, what's her name?" Demyx asked.

"Do you have a name girl?" Saix questioned the girl clinging to him. She shook her head. Demyx looked the girl over.

"Hey how about Kitty? Ya know, since she's got the ears and tail?" he suggested. Xemnas nodded.

"Okay, Kitty it is. Kitty, those two idiots are Demyx and Axel, the one on the ground is Vexen…or _'Daddy'_, the one you're clinging to is Saix, and I am Xemnas. I trust you will stay out of trouble during your stay here. But you may torture Demyx and Axel all you want, for they will be taking care of you. Good day," and Xemnas walked through a dark portal. After a few minutes of silence, Saix sighed.

"I'll be going now," and he disappeared. Kitty's eyes widened as she found her huggable teddy-bear gone. Her lower lip trembled as she stared, frightened, at Axel and Demyx.

"Hey, hey! Don't be scared, we don't bite…hard…" Axel trailed off, winking at her. Kitty squeaked in fright, turned in the opposite direction, and ran.

Fast.

Really fast.

O.O

O.O

"…Fuck!" Axel screeched. "We're in deep shit if we don't find her! Come on Demyx, get your ass in gear!"

**Yuki:** Oh, Axel's got a potty mouth!

**Axel: **And you don't?! You little bitch!

**Yuki: **You flamin' fucker! Don't talk about me like that, dipshit!

**Axel: **Oh, yeah, you wanna fight you whore? I'll take you down to hell!

**Yuki: **Asshole!

**Axel: **Crackwhore!

**Yuki: **Fag!

**Axel: **Motherfu--

**Tsume: **_-w/ squirt bottle- _NO! Bad Axel _-squirt-_! Bad Yuki _-squirt-_!

**Axel: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!WATER!!!!!!I'M MEEEEELTING!MEEEEEELTING!!!!!!

**Yuki:** Ugh, now I'm all wet Tsume-chan you butthead!

**Tsume: **_-squirt-_


	4. Xemnas is Going Crazy!

**Yuki: **Sooooooo...I'm back!

**Tsume: **me too!

**Yuki: **disclaimer please

**Tsume: **Gladly...ahem...SacredRainbowTenshiYuki owns nothing but the plot and Kitty...she is not making money off of this either...otherwise she would be sharing it with me...**-looks towards Yuki-**

**-Camera flashes to Yuki in a tub of gold coins, with money raining down from the sky-**

**Tsume: **...let it be known that, those are chocolate coins and Monopoly money...

**Yuki:** Meh, Tsume! You ruin my fun!

**Tsume: **...hey aren't you allergic to chocolate...?

**Yuki: **...**-THUMP-**

**Tsume: -nudges Yuki with foot-** Anyway, if Yuki were not twitching at the moment, she'd start the chapter...Unfortunetly...she's twitching...a lot...so I will start the chapter! **-grin-**

**Chapter 4: **Xemnas is Going Crazy!

Axel and Demyx ran throughout the castle, calling Kitty's name and looking everywhere. Well, Demyx was shouting Kitty's name while Axel screamed a mantra of:

"XEMNASISGONNAKILLUSXEMNASISGONNAKILLUSXEMNASISGONNAKILLUSXEMNASISGONNAKILLUS!!!!"

"Shut up! He's gonna hear you!" Demyx hissed. Suddenly he shoved Axel into a nearby closet and then squeezed himself in, slamming the door behind him(Tsume: O.O What the hell are you writing?! Yuki: shut up and read the rest! And I thought Jess was the one that thought about all this stuff...). Down the hall, a door opened and Xemnas poked his head out.

"Who am I going to kill?" he asked himself, looking around. After a few seconds of looking and listening he shrugged and shut the door.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" and Demyx was flung out of the closet...and down a laundry chute. Axel blinked. "...And where the fuck did that come from...?"

Xemnas's door slammed open, and Axel squeaked, diving down the laundry chute.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" Xemnas's face was red with anger. He glared around the hallway. Nothing. He brought his hands up to his hair and pulled. "I'M GOING CRAZY!"

Meanwhile...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Demyx and Axel were going face first down a seemingly never-ending expanse of laundry chute.

**END**

**Yuki: **-twitch- -twitch-

**Tsume: **I think that means review...or possibly bologna...hm...


	5. The Laundry Room That Never Was

**Yuki:** Hey guys! Yuki here!

**Tsume:** Tsume too!

**Yuki:** Time for Chappie 5!

**Tsume:** The Laundry Room That Never Was!

**Yuki and Tsume:** DunDunDun!

**Chapter 5**: The Laundry Room That Never Was

_Recap:_

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" Demyx and Axel were going face first down a seemingly never-ending expanse of laundry chute._

Now:

"AHHHHHH-OOF!" Demyx landed in a pile of assorted clothes.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. He turned as he heard muffled screaming from the laundry chute. "What the?"

Suddenly Axel's face came into view, and, before Demyx could move, Axel's body shot out of the chute and slammed into him.

"OOF!" Demyx and Axel were thrown into a big pile of clothes.

"Ugh..." Axel stood up shakily and looked around. "Where the fuck are we?"

Demyx slowly got up, feeling a little dizzy. "Ugh, it looks like...a laundry room?"

Axel blinked.

Demyx blinked.

"You know," Axel started, " I never thought about where all the clothes go after we're done with them." Demyx nodded.

"I never even knew that there were laundry chutes," he said.

"Fuckin' long ass laundry chutes," Axel muttered.

"Well, you wouldn't have had that problem if you would've just shut your mouth!" Demyx glared.

"Oh, look who's talking," Axel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Demyx ignored him and looked around.

There were piles upon piles of dirty clothes everywhere.

"Hm...how the hell do we get out of here?" Axel kicked a sock. It growled.

"What the fuck!" Demyx screeched. The moldy green sock advanced on Axel.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Axel ran around the room, the psycho zombie sock chasing him. Demyx looked at the wall and saw a dusty plaque. He blew the dust off and squeaked at what the plaque read.

"The Laundry Room that Never Was?!" Demyx fell on his butt in shock.

"Axel! Axel! Did you know there was a Laundry Room that Never-...Axel?" Demyx looked around the room. No Axel. Suddenly he spotted a certain zombie sock with a rather suspicious Axel-looking lump. Demyx poked the sock. It hissed. He poked it again. Hiss. Poke. Hiss. Poke. Hiss. Poke. Hiss. Poke. ROAAAAAAAAR!

"AHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! HELP M-" and Demyx was also swallowed by the evil sock zombie.

(A/N: I was gonna end it here, but i'm tryin' to make the chappies longer, and i'm not that mean)

The zombie sock was overstuffed. Suddenly, it threw up Axel, Demyx, and...Roxas...?

Axel blinked.

Demyx blinked.

"Is this where you've been the whole time?" Axel asked. Roxas was currently taking deep breaths and thanking God over and over again for air and freedom. He turned to Axel and gave him a big hug, along with Demyx.

"Freedom! Freeeeeeeeedom!" he sang.

"I'll take that as a yes," Axel muttered. Roxas made a dark portal and skipped through it joyfully.

Axel blinked.

Demyx blinked.

"You mean...we could have made a portal and gotten out of here all along?" Axel asked. Demyx just nodded. They both linked arms, grinning, and skipped through the portal after Roxas, vowing to find and board up all entrances to the hell that is the Laundry Room that Never Was...

**END**

**Yuki: **Yaaaay! Chapter 5 is done!

**Tsume: **Wheeeee!...i'm bored...-.-

**Yuki: **me too...-.-...let's play baseball with oki's kakashi collection!!Wheeeee!!

**Tsume: **Wheee!!

**Yuki:** let's hurry up, I locked oki in my closet at the start of the chapter!

**-In Yuki's Closet-**

**Oki:** Lemme out!!!Lemme out!! Yuki you bitch! Lemme out! LET. ME. OOOOOOOOUT!!!!

**Yuki: **Oh, and Kitty will appear in the next chappie for those wonderin' about where she ended up


	6. Uh Oh!

**Chapter 6:** Uh-Oh!

Axel sighed, leaning up against the wall.

"We're never going to find her!" he huffed. Demyx's eyes watered comically.

"Xemnas is gonna kill us!!!"

---Meanwhile…---

Kitty skipped around Castle Oblivion, looking around curiously. Everything was just so…plain. Of course she was just 'born' so she hadn't really seen anything other than this place.

Peaking around a corner, she saw a silvery-blue-haired guy walking through a big black swirly thing. Grinning, she ran in after him.

---2 Hours Later--

Zexion walked into Xemnas's office. Xemnas looked up.

"Can I help you, Zexion?" he asked.

"Superior…we have a problem," Zexion said. Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of problem?"

---

"AXEEEEEEL! DEMYYYYYYYX!" A roar echoed throughout Castle Oblivion. Demyx and Axel jumped five feet in the air.

"Shit, we're dead!" Axel yelled.

"I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIE!" Demyx sobbed, dropping to his knees.


	7. CuriousityLostAKittyAndKilledTwoIdiots

**Chapter 7: **Curiousity Lost A Kitty and Killed Two Idiots

Kitty stumbled out of the dark portal and looked around. She was in a field filled with giant orange thingies. She looked down at herself and was startled. Her simple white dress had become black and had chains and straps everywhere. She had fishnet stockings and big clunky boots. Her hair was still a pristine white, but her bangs were black. However, she did not really care about her appearance. What she cared about was learning more about this world in which she was created. And this world she was in now...did that mean that there were several worlds?

Those black portals that the men in black coats could create took them places, Kitty realized. But the silver-haired man she had followed was not here. She had ended up in a different place than him.

---

"WE'RESORRYWE'RESORRYWE'RESORRY!" Axel and Demy blubbered, latching onto Xemnas. "We didn't mean to lose Kitty!"

"She's just really fast!" Demyx cried.

"And she's a master at hiding!" Axel shouted. They looked at Xemnas.

"..."

"Say something Superior!" they whimpered.

"YOU IDIOTS LOST KITTY?!" he roared. Demyx and Axel jumped back, shocked.

"W-wait, you didn't know?!" Axel squeaked.

"No, I called you two in to tell you that Sora is being a nuisance and that we need one of you to go and take care of him! But NOW you're telling me that you LOST the girl that you were SUPPOSED to be taking care of?!"

Suddenly the door burst open, and Marluxia danced into the room.

"Superior! Where is this cute little kitty that I've heard so much about?" he sang. "I went to Twilight Town and bought a scratching post, yarnball, and a litter box," he flashed the grocery bag at Xemnas, smiling. "So, so, where is she?!" All three of them sweat dropped.

"Um, Marluxia, Kitty is a person...not a cat," Demyx whispered.

"Aw..."Marluxia pouted. "Well, where is she, anyway?" he asked, back to smiling.

"These two idiots LOST her!" Xemnas growled. " And now they're going to go FIND her!"

"You lost my Kitty-Kat?!" Marluxia yelled, his scythe materializing. He held it over his head menacingly, growling at Axel and Demyx. "You'll find her...or you'll die," he hissed.

"WE'LL FIND HER! WE'LL FIND HER!" Axel and Demyx squealed, making a portal and sprinting through. Marluxia's scythe disappeared as he clasped his hands together gleefully.

"Good, I'm gonna go make her a nice cozy room! Superior, what do you recommend?" Marluxia asked, holding up a bunch of different home-decorating magazines. "I personally like the pink. You yourself look like a fuschia person. Ever think of redoing your room, Superior? Isn't white getting a bit boring?"

"Uh..."

"In fact, I should redecorate the castle! Oh my god! Dusks! Dusks! Come here!" Immediatly, a bunch of Dusks appeared. Marluxia got a bunch of bright-colored(mostly pink) paint cans out of nowhere and hung a can on each Dusks' arm. "Paint everything! Everything!" Marluxia sang, skipping out of the room and into Xemnas' with his own paint can. Xemnas ran out after him.

"NO! NO PINK! MARLUXIA! NO PINK! STOP IT! THAT'S MY ROOM! NOOOOOOOO! MY CURTAINS! MY BED! **MY CLOTHES**!"


	8. Kitty Meets the Heartless

**Chapter 8: **Kitty Meets the Heartless

Kitty hummed the tune that these creatures were singing. She was laughing and smiling, dancing around with the inhabitants of Halloween Town. She was fascinated.

"This is Halloween" she sang softly. "This is Halloween" She smiled. She was not very used to excercising her vocal chords, so she tried to only talk when she needed to. But in this case, she was having fun. She loved it here. It was far more colorful than that other place she had been in. She just kept smiling as she let herself have fun and dance to the music.

But as everyone was singing and dancing...

The Heartless showed up.

---

"What makes you think she's in Halloween Town?" Axel asked curiously. Him and Demyx were walking through a graveyard, searching for Kitty.

"Eh, I don't know, just a gut feeling," Demyx shrugged. Axel grabbed him by the shoulders.

"A GUT FEELING?!" He screamed. "Our heads are LITERALLY going to fly if we don't find Kitty...and YOU decide to WASTE our TIME with a GUT FEELING?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" He shook Demyx violently, swirls taking the place of the sitar-player's eyes.

Suddenly a figure with long white hair and black cat ears ran past them, Heartless on her tail...literally. Axel put down an extremely dizzy Demyx, before summoning his Chakrams.

"See Demyx, I told you she was in Halloween Town!"

---

Kitty was running as fast as she could, two heartless clinging to her tail. She was becoming frantic. These black and yellow things were going to eat her.

"getmeoutofheregetmeoutofheregetmeoutofhere" She didn't notice that her eyes were glowing as her fear increased.

-BOOOOOOOOOOM-

A big flash of bright light exploded around Halloween Town.

---

"OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!" Axel screamed dodging dead grass, dirt, and tombstones as they flew at him.

"What happen--OOF!" And Demyx was hit in the face with a chunk of dirt and rock. Axel started cracking up.

"Hahahah--ACK!" And Axel came face to face with a tombstone...ouch...

---

Kitty's eyes fluttered open as she sat up with a start. She looked around for the black thingies, only to find none. What she did find, though, was that she was dressed in a two-piece white leopard fur outfit. Her tail was wrapped around her waits, making it less noticable. Her feet were bare, and her white hair was in a style that made her ears less visible. She was also in the middle of what looked like a jungle.

A bush rustled, and, startled, Kitty crawled backwards. A man came out of the bush. He was dressed in a tan hunting suit with a red tie. Kitty examined him cautiously. He pointed some kind of long metal thing at her. She poked it curiously, and shot back as the man made it click. Kitty's instincts were shouting at her to run, but she couldn't move.

"H-h-help!" she exclaimed, testing out her voice, still not used to talking. She flinched as the cool feel of the metal was pressed into her throat.

"Tell me where the gorillas are," he hissed.

"Go-rill-a?" Kitty repeated, confused. What was a go-rill-a? The man pressed the metal thing harder against her throat, causing Kitty to cough.

"If you don't tell me I'll shoot your head off" he growled. Kitty didn't know what that meant, but she could tell that it was not a good thing.

"Help!" she yelled. "Help!" The man snarled and put the metal thing in between her eyes.

"Too bad such a pretty thing like you has to die,"

---

Demyx and Axel trudged through their dark portal and into Xemnas' office, covered in dirt and coughing up dead grass. The first thing they noticed was that it looked like someone had drank bright pink paint and threw up all over their leader's office. The second thing they noticed was that Marluxia was unconscious and taped to the ceiling. And the third and funniest thing that they noticed was that Xemnas was fuming in his _bright pink_ chair, dressed in his _bright pink_ Organization robe, running his fingers through his _bright pink _hair and squeazing a _bright pink_ stress ball. They could feel the murderous intent flowing off Xemnas, and took a step back instinctively.

Silently they tip-toed backwards, back through their dark portal.

"Do you wanna know?" Demyx asked Axel.

"No," Axel shook his head.

"Me neither," Demyx agreed.

"I don't think we should come back here unless we have Kitty," Axel suggested, thinking back to that oh-so-unfortunate stress ball that their Superior was murdering.

"Yeah, I don't want to end up dead...or pink,"

"That makes both of us," Axel laughed. "Come on, she's gotta be somewhere. Let's go find her."


	9. Oo Oo Ah, What?

**Chapter 9:** Oo Oo Ah, What?

As Kitty stared fearfully into the barrel of the gun that Clayton aimed at her face, she heard some sort of battle cry. A loud yell that echoed around the jungle. Suddenly a man in a loincloth swung in from a vine and knocked Clayton down. In that same moment, an orange elephant and a gorilla ran in and carried her to safety. Kitty went screaming the whole way, thinking that these creatures were more of those black things in disguise.

---

"MARLUXIAAAA!" Came an enraged roar that echoed down the halls of Castle Oblivion.

"I THOUGHT DAISIES WOULD BRING OUT YOUR EYES!" Marluxia screamed, running down the hallway, dodging a rabid Claymore-wielding Saix. Xemnas sat in his office, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer fingers(A/N: I do that a lot, it relieves stress and tension headaches. Just a little medical advice from your pal Yuki!). He sighed, summoning a Dusk.

"I need alcohol..._lots_ of it,"

---

Axel growled as he sat on a tree branch. Demyx was glaring at him.

"We wouldn't be lost if we asked for directions," he huffed. "But _no_! God forbid, Mr. Big Nobody Controller of Fire I'll Kill You, actually asked for help!"

"Oh, of course," He turned to a tree that was across from him. "Hey, Tree, have you seen a girl with cat ears and a tail? What's that? You don't talk? _Really_? Well it seems that in _Demyx World_, TREES MUST FRICKIN TALK!" Axel screamed. "DO YOU SEE _**ANYTHING**_ THAT IS CAPABLE OF GIVING US DIRECTIONS IN THE MIDDLE OF A **FRICKIN JUNGLE**?!?!?!"

"Well, there are those monkeys over there," Demyx said, pointing to a small group of monkeys that were looking at them curiously.

"Oh, now we speak monkey?" Axel glared at the water-user. Growling, he stomped over to another branch. "I'm getting away from you before I give in to the urge to through either you or myself off a very tall tree," And he disappeared into a black portal.

"Hmph, fine!" Demyx yelled at the air. "I'll find Kitty on my own, and Superior'll be SO proud of me! You'll be stuck heating the castle for months!" He turned to the curious monkeys.

"Uh...oo oo ah ah?" he tried.

_Monkey 1: Is that human talking to us?_

_Monkey 2: Hm, I don't know. _

_Monkey 3: Did he just say his pants are full of lemons?_

_Monkey 2: I believe he did._

_Monkey 1: What a barbaric lunatic. Let's leave before his lunacy rubs off on us._

_Monkey 2 and 3: Agreed_

"Hey wait! I have no clue where I'm going! Wai--AAH!" Demyx must've forgotten that he was on a tree branch, several hundred feet off the ground, because...yes, you guessed it. He went to go after the monkeys and stepped right off the damn branch. 


	10. The Story of Joe

Experiment XIII

Chapter 10: The Story of Joe

Axel paced the floor of his room in Castle Oblivion. It had been an hour and Demyx had not come back yet. He was currently trying to avoid Marluxia who was trying to avoid Saix who was...well trying to kill Marly. Axel wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but from what he saw...it was pretty bad...

_Flashback_

_Axel snuck out of his dark portal and tip-toed towards his room. He turned just in time to avoid a screaming and running Marluxia, who didn't even seem to notice the fire-user. Hitting a few obstacles (such as a wall and a poor potted plant that was currently dumped on it's side), he managed to make it down the corridor alive. But...what was he running from...?_

**_STOMP_**

**_STOMP_**

**_STOMP_**

_"MARLUXIAAAAAAAA!!!!" _

_"Oh, shit!" Axel jumped out of the way as a claymore-weilding Saix rampaged down the corridor after Marluxia. He gaped...did Saix have daisies in his hair?? _

_End Flashback _

If there was one key rule in Castle Oblivion, it was: Don't piss anyone off

Right under that rule was: Especially Saix

And under that rule was: Marluxia is to be at least 37 ft away from Saix at all times (because of a certain...event that we will not discuss now)

So far Marly had broken all three of those important key rules...poor Marly...

Axel sighed and peered out of his door. The coast was clear. He stared at the overturned plant that Demyx had lovingly named "Joe". He sighed again and stood Joe back up, scooping some of the dirt that had fallen out back in the pot. "Stupid Demyx" he muttered. Axel reached out and rubbed a leaf between his gloved fingers. "Stupid Joe," he growled.

Now, a potted plant was not a common thing to see in Castle Oblivion--Especially a potted plant that had bright pink and yellow flowers. No, you see, Joe was actually the only lifeform in Castle Oblivion that was "alive", if you want to get technical. Sure, Marly had a garden; but he had raised it in Castle Oblivion. Joe was special, because he came from the real world.

Joe was but only a sapling when Demyx decided to adopt him. In truth, Axel was kind of jealous of the attention that the stupid plant was getting. Okay, really jealous. Jealous to the point that he had attempted to muder Joe (via 'accidental arsen')...But alas, Joe survived with minor burns because "Mommy Demyx" came to save the day. He also kidnapped Joe, hence the reason that Joe was currently in the hallway near Axel's room. He was originally next to Demyx's bed (if Demyx wasn't worried about dirt in his bed, he would sleep with the damn thing) 4 floors above Axel's room. But then this thing with Kitty happened and Demyx switched his attention from Joe to Kitty...Frankly, he didn't want either of them in the picture. Demyx was his. Not a cat's. Not a plant's. HIS. Thinking about it, he kicked Joe over again and walked back into his room.

He didn't have time for Joe.

He created a dark portal and walked through, shaking his head.

He had an idiot to find.

**End**

**Yuki:** hm, a little Axel x Demyx goin on here hmmm -cracks knuckles- well this chapter was like done in 10 minutes. Sorry about the ramblings about Joe the potted plant, I was very bored. Haha. And I'm sick -coughs up a lung- oops -puts lung back in- so yeah, me getting this done in 10 minutes without coughing was like a MIRACLE! BUWAHAHA! Also if any of my fans go on GaiaOnline, I might be opening a fanfiction minishop hehe. Request a one-shot or a story and I'll get it done quick...but it's gonna cooooooost you hehehe! I don't work my butt off and jam my fingers for nothin ya'll XD! I love you all for not throwing rotten vegetables at me for updating at random times...I tend to lose insperation and then at like 1 a.m. I'll be like OOH INSPERATION! and start typing XD...I'm such a spazz XD... and now i'm rambling on about nothing...someone hit me with something to shut me u-- -is hit over the head with something- thank...you -dies-


	11. Monkey Around

Experiment XIII

Chapter 11: Monkey Around

Axel sighed walking through the jungle and looking for a trace of Demyx.

"Demyx?" he called, cupping his hands in front of his mouth. "DEEMMMMYYYXX?"

"AXEEEEEL!!!!" a familiar shriek filled the air. Eyes wide, Axel ran through the brush at top speed...and gaped at the scene before him.

"Axeeeeel hehehe!" Demyx snorted. He was hanging by his ankle on a vine, upside down. His face was red as he stared at Axel crazily. "Heeeey Axeell you're fuuuuunnyyy looking upside doooown hehehe!" Demyx broke out into a fit of giggles. Below him, monkeys looked as if they were trying to cook him. They were sitting around a small fire. Axel looked at the leaves...wait, he'd seen those before!...Oh God! Axel smacked himself in the forehead. The idiot was high.

---

Kitty stared wide-eyed at her "kidnappers". One was a giant orange thing with a long hose thingy for a nose. The other one was just a big fuzzy thingy.

"Um..." Kitty tried to poke the fuzzy thing.

"OOH OOH AHHH AHHHHHHHHH!"

"EEP!"

**-BOOM-**

---

**-BOOM-**

Axel covered his face as numerous trees and rocks flew past him. He snatched Demyx and started to haul his ass out of there.

"I THINK I'M SENSING A PATTERN DEMYX!!" Axel screamed to his friend, hurriedly running in the opposite direction of the flying inanimate objects.

"Hehehe...everythings flying Axel" Demyx held out his arms "I'm flyyyyyyiiiing Axeeeeel! hehe!" Axel rolled his eyes at his delirious friend. Where on Earth did the monkeys get weed?! Demyx started to move around as Axel created the dark portal to get them the hell out of there. "Demyx stop moving!"

"I want to talk to the purple hippo Axel! LET ME TALK TO THE PURPLE HIPPO!!!" Demyx started to thrash around in Axel's grip and they tumbled through the portal. "NOOOOO! HIPPPPPPOOOOOO!!!I LUUUUURV YOUUUUUU!!!"

---

Xemnas sat in his office after a much deserved nap. He had washed his hair about a dozen times, and now only a little pink was left. He sipped his coffee and smiled in contentment.

"Ah sweet silen--"

"DEMYX YOU ASSHOLE YOU MADE ME TRIP!!!"

"YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY ONE TRUE LOVE!!!"

"YOU'RE 'TRUE LOVE' WAS A FRICKIN PURPLE HIPPO!!!"

"BUT I LOVED HIM!"

"HE WASN'T REAL IDIOT!!!"

"YES HE WAS...AND WHY DO YOU HAVE GREEN HAIR?!"

"...I rest my case..."

Xemnas repeatedly hit his head against the wall.

"WHYYYYYY!!?!?!"

Axel popped his head through the doorway.

"Um...Superior?"

"WHAT?!" Axel jumped.

"Um...uh...well...we couldn't find Kitty..."

"WHAT YOU INSOLENT-"

"And.."

"THERE'S MORE?!" Axel sighed and scratched his head.

"Um well...Demyx kind of...SMOKEDALOTOFPOTANDNOWHE'SLOOPYANDISSEEINGTHINGSI'MSORRY!" Axel ran out of the room.

Xemnas quietly stood up, straightening his coat(which was still pink). He organized his papers, picked up his rolling chair...and smacked himself over the head with it.

-Thump-

"OH MY GAAAAWD AXEEEL LIKE KEEELED THE SUUUPER SUUUUPERIOR! OH NOOES!" Demyx pranced in and jumped up and down, pointing at their blissfully unconscious leader.

"Demyx, shut the fuck up! I didn't--" Axel peered in. "OH MY GAAAWD!"

"hehe I TOOOOOOOLD YOOOOOU!!" Demyx poked Xemnas. "HEHE SQUIIISHY!!" -poke- -poke- -po- Axel grabbed Demyx's hand mid-poke.

"Stop that idiot,"

"IS HE DEEEEEEEAD?!?!" Demyx screeched. Axel whacked him on the back of the head "Owies..."

"Idiot we're already dead. And we don't 'die' from getting hit on the head by chairs," Axel looked at the chair near the Superior. Demyx sprang up from his squatting position.

"EVIIIIIL CHAIIIIR! ARGH!" Demyx promptly pulled his sitar out of no where and proceeded to whack the 'evil chair' to death. "I'LL KEEL YOU!!!I'LL KEEEEEEL YOU!" he screamed. Axel sighed. At this rate, they were never going to find Kitty.


	12. Hollow Bastion and Cupcakes

Experiment XIII

Chapter 12: Hollow Bastion and Cupcakes

Saix growled and walked into Superior's office, slamming his claymore onto the floor.

"Superior! I can't take Marluxia any longer! I insist you take action before I gut him...or after!" Saix exclaimed. No answer. Xemnas was in his chair, his upper body sprawled onto his desk.

"Superior?" Saix whispered. He walked up to Xemnas's desk and tapped him on the shoulder. "Superior, are you well?" he asked worriedly. He poked Xemnas harder and he fell off his chair to the floor, lifeless. "Oh...my gawd(A/N: apparently everyone says that when they see a dead body in castle oblivion...lol)!"

--

Kitty sat on the ground. It had happened again. She was transported to a different place this time, though. There were lot's of old-looking houses and a huge castle in the middle of the town. The town looked deserted. Kitty gulped and stood up, her hair brushing against the ground as her tail swang back and forth. Her bare feet padded across the broken tiles that made up the streets of the town. This place was scary.

--

Zexion sat on his bad, head in his hands. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Marluxia, I don't think Saix is coming after you anymore," he said. There was some rustling as Marluxia wiggled his way out from under Zexion's bed.

"Thanks for letting me hide in here Zexy!" Marly cooed, glomping Zexion. Zexion sighed. Why did he love this idiot so much?

--

Axel sighed as he stared at Demyx. The water-user was currently coming down from his high and raiding the castle's kitchen. Axel was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, dodging different items of food that Demyx threw over his shoulder.

"Demyx are you done yet?" he asked imaptiently.

"No! Where are my chocolate cupcakes with the blue sprinkles!?" Demyx roared. Axel stared at him.

"Don't you remember? Zexion finished those off weeks ago" he said.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Demyx ran out of the room.

"DEMYX NO!"

--

Zexion was walking with Marluxia to the library. Marluxia had refused to leave his side for fear of Saix returning. Zexy wanted to get some new reading material so off to the library the two went!

"Hey Zexy, why do you think Saix is mad at me?" Marly pouted.

"Well Mar...some people don't like daisies thrown about their room...especially Saix," Zexy explained. "And you do remember that...incident, correct?" Marly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well that was an accident," he smiled.

"Sure it was Mar,"

"But it -"

"RAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRRRR" A blur tackled Zexion to the ground.

"Oh my gawd Zexy!" Mar screamed. Axel ran down the hallway, panting.

"Demyx don't...do...it!" he gasped out, holding his side. He felt a cramp coming on. Demyx was on top of Zexy, pounding the crap out of him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CUPCAKES YOU FUCKER! GIVE THEM BAAAAAAACK!!"

--

Kitty had been walking around this place for about an hour. There was no one here. All of a sudden, 6 of those black blob monsters popped out of the ground. Kitty screamed and ran. They ran after her. Her screams attracted more of the black things. But they could fly! Kitty stumbled and tripped, skinning her knee on the tiles of the street. She closed her eyes and waited to be attacked. She heard someone running towards her.

"Hiyaaa! Take that! And that!" a boy's voice rang out. She opened up one eye to see a brown haired boy beating up the blobs with a giant key-thing. She just sat there and watched. He finished off the 6 black blobs easily. She stared at him in wonder as he walked towards her and knelt down to her level.

"You okay?" he asked in concern. Kitty brought up a hand and poked him.

--

Sora stared at the girl as she continued to poke and prod him. Now he'd seen some pretty strange things...but this girl had white hair...a cat tail...and cat ears. It was **very **strange. How had she ended up here? Did she talk? Where was her home?

"Um, what's your name?" he asked. She stared at him weirdly and uttered one word.

"Kitty" Boy, whoever named her had no imagination (A/N: -- yeah thanks Sora xD).

"My name's Sora" he smiled. Kitty stared up at his face.

"So-ra," she tested the name on her tongue. "Sora"

"Yup," Sora grinned. "So what are you doing here, Kitty?" he asked. Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"Where do you live?" Kitty thought for a second before replying.

"Castle," Sora pointed to the castle in the middle of the town.

"That one?" he asked. Kitty shook her head. She tried to sound out the name of the castle.

"Oh-blee-vee-" Sora cut her off.

"Castle Oblivion?!" he exclaimed. Kitty smiled and nodded.

"You're lucky to have escaped those nobodies!" Sora grinned. Kitty didn't know what he meant but nodded anyway. "Well you're staying with me from now on! Let's go to the gummi ship!"

"Goo-mee?" Sora laughed as she tried to pronounce the words.

"Yeah, come on!" He helped Kitty up and led her in the direction of the gummi ship.

--

END

Yuki: haha I'm putting some yaoi in here as you can see. There is of course a little ZexionMarluxia stuffs goin on.


	13. New People and Fights

Yuki: -yawns and shuffles in with a cup of coffee- Hello everyone.

Axel: Hey, Yuki!

Demyx: Hiya, Yuki-chan!

Saix: …

Yuki: -goes over and sits on Saix's lap- Meh, Saix you are my lovey!

Saix: -blush-

Yuki: So have you two found Kitty yet? I'm too tired to recall…Someone kept me up all night…

Saix: -smirk-

Axel and Demyx: Uh…no…?

Yuki: -grumble- You two better get your asses in gear or I'm going to have to send people to go with you! And it won't be pleasant! -evil glare of doom-

Axel and Demyx: Eep! -run away-

Yuki: Buwahahaha! -evil laugh-

Saix: -is proud-

Yuki: Anyway, onto the story…

???: WAAAAAIT!!!

-Dramatic pause-

Yuki: O.o….NIKI?!

Niki: Yes! -awesome pose-

Yuki: -glomps Niki- OHMYGAAAWD IT'S NIKI! SAIX LOOK IT'S NIKI! LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! SAIX ARE YOU LISTENING? IT'S NIKI! LOOK!

Saix: … -presses 'Begin Story' button-

Yuki: Saix, you bi--

Bzzzzzt 'Story Begin' override commenced….Beginning story

****

Chapter 13: New People and Fights

Kitty sat in a house in what she now knew to be Hollow Bastion. Sora had taken her to the Gummi ship to patch her up. She hadn't realized she had so many cuts and bruises. He then took her to this house.

Currently, a wizard named Merlin was poking and prodding her while she burrowed further into Sora's lap. The boy was blushing furiously as she practically tried to meld into him and get as far away from Merlin as possible.

"No…poke!" she hissed, bearing a hand that held claws that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Woah, well sorry, child," Merlin backed up and adjusted his glasses. "I'm just trying to figure out where you came from,"

"Castle Oblee-vee-on," Kitty explained. "My…daddy made me…in la-boor-a-tory,"

"Probably Vexen," Sora said. Kitty nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Do they know where you are?" Sora asked. Kitty bit her lip and shrugged.

"I don't know…I go boom…and end up here,"

"That's another thing I want to know about," Merlin stared at Kitty in wonder. "You jump from world to world without even trying!" Kitty cuddled into Sora more. The boy's face was tomato-red. Kitty just liked to cuddle with things that were comfy and, well, cuddly. Even if it was a person.

"I…I don't know how…I do…it," she said. "I get…scared…and then I…just go…boom!" she made an exploding motion with her hands. "It doesn't…hurt me though" All the wounds she had received were from the Heartless. Sora had explained what the 'evil black blobs' were. As Merlin was about to open his mouth, the door of the house burst open and smacked the wall.

"Sora! Two Organization members are here!" Leon paused to look at the feline girl in Sora's lap. "Who is that?" Kitty jumped from Sora's lap and got up close and personal with Leon. She went on her tiptoes and stared at his face, studying him.

"Le-ooon? Le-on? Leon!" she smiled at him and gave him a hug. Leon, not expecting this at all, blushed and sputtered. Sora laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, Leon, that's Kitty. She's what those Nobodies are probably after." Leon looked down to see Kitty rubbing her head against his midsection, purring.

"Squall! What's taking you so lo…who the heck is that?" Yuffie popped her head into the doorway and gaped at the scene before her.

"First of all, Yuffie, it's Leon. Second, this is Kitty," he grumbled. He'd given up on detaching the cat-girl from his person. Kitty looked up at Yuffie.

"Oofie?" she let go of Leon and went so close to Yuffie that they were nose to nose. Yuffie tilted her head and blinked at the girl.

"Yuffie," she said, pointing to herself.

"Yuffie," Kitty repeated.

"Yeah you got it!" Yuffie grinned. Kitty smiled and hugged Yuffie the same as she hugged Leon. Yuffie squealed.

"Aw! She's sooo cute! Squallie, where'd you find her?"

"It's Leon! And I did not find her, Sora did," Leon bit out.

"Weeeeeell, Squallie, those two Nobodies are tearing apart Hollow Bastion. I'd go do something about it," she smiled cheekily.

Leon grumbled and grabbed his gunblade. With a huff, he grabbed Sora and Yuffie and walked out the door. Kitty tilted her head and promptly jumped onto Leon's back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Leon let go of Sora and Yuffie and placed Kitty's arms around his neck, accepting the fact that the girl was going to stick to him.

---

"She's here! I can sense it!" Demyx exclaimed, knocking over another barrel. Axel just grumbled to himself, following behind and occasionally setting a building on fire.

"We HAVE to bring her back this time, Demyx! Or we'll get stuck with a wannabe Organization member! That is life-scarring Demyx! You remember our last Organization member that failed?" Demyx stopped and turned to him.

"I don't remember another Organization member," he said, tilting his head.

"Exactly,"

---

Xemnas spun his chair around to face the two cloaked figures in his office. He put his elbows up on the desk and put his head on top of his gloved hands.

"So, you both understand what to do?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah Xemy," the one armed with a huge black scythe laughed, taking off their hood. Short blond hair fluffed out as ice blue eyes glanced at her companion. Grumbling, she made her scythe disappear and smoothed out her hair.

The shorter one laughed at her friend as she tried to un-frizz her hair. She made her staff-like weapon disappear and took off her own hood, letting her shoulder length brown hair out. The blond Nobody glared at the brunette. Once she was finally satisfied with her hair, she turned back to Xemnas, who was playing with a paperclip on his desk.

"Where'd you get a paperclip, Xemy? What papers do you have to clip?" She sat on his desk and stole his paperclip.

"Give that back to Xemnas, and stay on task!" the brunette scowled.

"Whyyyy?" the blond whined, holding the paperclip above her head as Xemnas attempted to reach it from his chair.

"I'll take her back to our room, Xemnas," the brunette said, grabbing the blond and dragging her out of the office. She waved the paperclip victoriously as she was pulled from the room, sticking her tongue out at Xemnas.

"Remember your mission, you two," Xemnas called.

"Yeah, yeah! Demyx and Axel fail, so we have to hunt down someone's cat…" her voice faded as she was dragged farther and farther down the hallway. Xemnas sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Why?" he mumbled.

---

Axel shivered. Demyx glanced at him after checking a nearby trashcan.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I just felt something…ominous," Axel answered, looking around before shaking his head. "I feel like something bad is gonna happen…"

"Something bad always happens when we look for Kitty," Demyx scowled, kicking a nearby box.

"We get blown up," Axel supplied.

"Hit with tombstones," Demyx grumbled.

"Lost in the forest,"

"High off monkey marijuana," Axel stopped.

"That's not that bad," he commented. Demyx looked at him.

"I attacked Zexion,"

"He ate your favorite cupcakes,"

"…Good point. Moving on!" Demyx leapt onto the roof of a building, Axel following closely behind.

---

"Kitty you should really stay behind…" Sora said, glancing at Kitty as she nuzzled Leon's neck and purred. Leon was turning all different shades of red as he stiffly continued to walk.

"No," she shot a glare at Sora and wrapped her arms around Leon's neck. Sora sighed and shook his head, giving up. Yuffie was enjoying watching Leon squirm, wishing that she had a camera.

"What's the matter, Squallie? You into cats?" she smirked mischievously. Leon raised his gunblade above his head and was about to hit Yuffie on the head with it, when they heard someone scream.

---

"EEEEEEW! IT'S A BUG! IT'S A BUG! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!!!"

Axel and Demyx turned to see a blond Nobody girl climbing onto a brunette Nobody girl's shoulders, attempting to escape the insect. They gaped.

"Xemnas didn't…" Demyx started

"No, he couldn't have…" Axel interrupted.

"HE SENT US THOSE TWO?!" they screeched together. The two bickering Nobodies stopped and stared at the two gaping ones. They smirked at each other and jumped up into the air, landing in superhero poses.

"That's right!" The blond one started.

"He sent," The brunette continued

"YUKXI!!" The blond exclaimed.

"AND NIXKI!!" The brunette yelled. Random fireworks erupted behind the two as they held their heroic poses. When the fireworks stopped, Yukxi and Nixki smiled at Axel and Demyx.

"We're officially on this mission together, boys," Nixki said. Yukxi just stared at the bug that was currently resting on Demyx's jacket.

"Ew," she said. Demyx, thinking she was calling him ugly, gave her a dirty look.

"Well 'ew' to you too, bitch!" Nixki's eyes widened as Yukxi launched herself at the water-user.

"ASSHOLE!!" She screamed, tackling Demyx straight into a dark portal that had popped up. Zexion barely dodged them as he walked out of the portal.

"Um…" he blinked as the portal closed. "What was that?"

"Our new 'help' tackled Demyx into a black hole, that's what that was!" Axel growled. Nixki leveled him with a glare of doom.

"Well, if _Demyx _hadn't insulted _my_ friend, then this wouldn't have _happened_!" With each stressed word, she poked him in the chest.

"Don't touch me, crazy bitch!" And he was promptly punched over the wall and onto the ground below. "OW! That's it!" He got up and summoned his chakrams, launching himself back onto the wall and at Nixki. Seeing her summon a staff he started to laugh hysterically, clutching his stomach and stopping his attack.

"A _staff_?" he roared with laughter, then doubled over in pain. "OW! What the fuck was that?" He rubbed his aching head, feeling a bump.

"Oh that? That's just my _staff_!" Nixki smacked him over the head with it again. Axel growled, running and tackling Nixki back off the wall, going with her.

---

Sora, Leon, Kitty, and Yuffie stared in amazement as a dark portal opened, and two fighting Nobodies flew out. They landed on the ground hard, but that didn't stop them. Yukxi grabbed a fistful of Demyx's blond mullet and threw him against a wall. Demyx then tripped her, sending her face first into the ground.

"Idiot!" Yukxi snarled. She punched him in the face, grabbed his hair again, and repeatedly beat his head against the ground. He kicked her until she let go, quickly getting up and summoning his sitar.

"Oh you gonna play me some music, Mullet-boy?" Yukxi mocked, standing too.

"Dance, water, dance!" Water clones came out of nowhere and attacked Yukxi. She summoned her huge pure black scythe and quickly finished them off.

Sora leaned against a nearby wall. Yuffie sat on a rock next to him, while Leon sat on another rock with Kitty in his lap.

"Anyone have anything to drink?" Sora asked, tilting his head.

"Nope," they all replied. Sora sighed and turned, only to jump when he found a Nobody with silvery-blue hair leaning ont he wall right next to him.

"Popcorn?" Zexion offered him a bowl of sweet, buttery popcorn. Sora shrugged. He was the enemy, but he had popcorn so who cares? He dug his hand in and took a handful as Zexion sighed.

"Aren't those your friends?" Yuffie asked, pointing to the two fighting blonds. Zexion shrugged.

"Yeah, but I try not to meddle in personal affairs," He pointed to the left. "The two others are fighting over there."

---

Axel panted, rolling over onto his side to face Nixki, who was also panting.

"T…Truce?" he gasped out, offering her his shaking hand. She brought her own shaking hand over to clasp his.

"Y…Yeah. Truce," she choked. They shook and helped each other to their feet.

"Ugh. I needed that," Axel said once he could breathe again. "Let's go get Yukxi and Demyx," Nixki nodded.

"Do you think they're still fighting?" she asked.

"DANCE, WATER! FUCKING DANCE!!!"

"…I guess that's our answer…"

---

"You can't beeeeat meeee!" Yukxi sang, dodging all of Demyx's blows and destroying all of his clones. "Ya ready for this, Demy?" Suddenly, Yukxi melted into the ground, becoming a shadow. She quickly latched onto Demyx's shadow and smirked to herself. This was going to be fun.

---

Axel and Nixki arrived at the battleground, only to see Demyx…doing the Macarena?

"What the…fuck?" Axel gaped. Nixki sighed.

"Yukxi, let him go," she said. Yukxi's body rose out of Demyx's shadow, and she pouted. Demyx glared at her as he gained control of his body again. Axel groaned.

"Demyx, I'll buy you more cupcakes if you get along with Yukxi!" Demyx instantly perked up and grinned ear-to-ear, nodding excitedly.

"Meh, what about meee?" Yukxi whined.

"I'll buy you candy," Axel replied. Yukxi perked up and tackled-hugged him, latching onto his back.

"Onward my noble steed! To find the cat!" They all sighed and walked through a black portal, ready to continue searching for Kitty.

---

Sora, Leon, Yuffie, Kitty, and Zexion stared at where the portal disappeared.

…

……

………

"…Did they just _leave_?" Sora blinked. Zexion put his face in his hands and groaned.

"She was right here, and they didn't even _see_ her?" Sora continued.

Zexion nodded, smoothing out his hair.

"I'd take her myself, but it's not my mission, so don't be worried," he stated. Sighing, he created another dark portal.

"Wow, Zexion. You work with idiots," Yuffie commented.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, walking through the portal and out of sight.

"Thanks for the popcorn!" Sora yelled into the fading portal.

END

Yuki: Huh…I wonder who those Nobodies are….

Niki: Yeah…It's a mystery I guess

Axel, Demyx, and Saix: Uh…

Zexion: -munches on popcorn-

Yuki and Niki: POPCOOOOORN! -tackles Zexion-

Saix: Zexion get off Yuki! -growl-

Zexion: Hey she's the one tackling _me_!

Yuki: Omnomnom -gets off of Zexion-

Niki: Yummy -stands up and brushes off clothes-

Saix: …

Yuki: Aw Saiiiiix! You know I wuuuuv you! -glomps-

Saix: Yeah, yeah -blushes-

Axel: Got any 9's?

Demyx: Naw, go fish.

Yuki, Niki, and Saix: -glances over couch to see Axel and Demyx playing Go Fish-

Yuki: Wtf? You don't invite us to play?

Niki: Yeah, I'm hurt!

Saix: I feel insulted -lifts claymore-

Axel and Demyx: Uuuh O.O RUN! -runs away-

Saix: -chases-

Yuki: -sigh- Well, that was an eventful chapter.

Niki: Yeah…I still don't know who those Nobodies are…

Yuki: Me neither…

Yuki and Niki: Hmmm…

Yuki: Well, until next chapter! Toodles, everyone!


End file.
